Erreur de jugement
by JashinisteFanGirl
Summary: Même sans le vouloir... Kakuzu et Hidan cause des problèmes.


Hidan: Pourquoi NOUS ?!

Pein: Parce que c'est VOUS la cause de son hospitalisation !

Kakuzu: C'est pas notre faute si elle est sensible la mémé.

Pein: Et c'est peut-être sa faute à elle de s'être fait piller par deux fous furieux ?

Kakuzu: Elle avait qu'à coopérer sans broncher !

Pein: Et toi Hidan pourquoi t'es allé lui faire peur ?

Hidan: Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je me trompais de religion et que d'abord la mienne elle existait même pas alors j'ai voulus lui donner une leçon.

Konan: T'aurais put être plus compréhensible tu sais très bien que les vieux sont stoppés de nos jours et qu'elle voulait juste te conseiller pour te remettre, selon elle dans le droit chemin.

Hidan: Bah j'ai pas besoin de ses conseils moi je suis majeur et vacciné je sais ce que je fais et c'est pas ma mamie !

Pein: Ça ne change en rien sa pauvre situation elle est à l'hôpital et c'est de votre faute vous devriez aller la voir.

Konan: Et n'oubliez pas d'aller lui présenter des excuses.

Hidan: D'abord on n'y va pas.

Kakuzu: Et jamais on ne présentera nos excuses à cette vielle méjaire.

Pein: Oh que si vous allez la voir de grés ou de force !

Hidan: Tu me forceras à rien.

Konan: Mais pour une fois dans votre vie agissez en tant qu'adulte, surtout toi Kakuzu tu devrais avoir honte.

Kakuzu:... Mais elle voulait pas m'offrir d'argent, elle-

Pein: Elle n'était pas obligée de le faire, et ce n'est pas une raison pour pénétrer dans sa putain de maison au milieu de la nuit, d'y faire un vacarme énorme, de lui crier dessus et de lui faire peur !

Kakuzu: C'est pas moi qui ai fait le vacarme c'est Hidan et c'est lui qui lui a fait peur moi je lui ai juste dit de fermer sa petite gueule de merde et de remonter ce coucher si elle voulait pas se faire tabasser... C'est tout je voulais la prévenir.

Konan: C'est tout...

Pein: Kakuzu, tu sais que je déteste les cafteurs.

Hidan: Bam ! Pour la peine il ira seul lui présenter des excuses à cette p*te.

Pein: Non, toi tu n'avais pas à lui faire peur en prenant ta forme noire.

Sasori: Sérieux même à moi ça me fait peur quand tu prends cette forme.

Itachi: Non, moi je le trouve plutôt sexy comme ça.

Tous:...

Itachi: Hum... Euh... J'ai rien dit.

Hidan: J'irais pas!

Kakuzu: Moi non plus !

Pein lueur sadique: Vous êtes sûr ?

Hidan: Extrêmes sûr!

Kakuzu: J'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie !  
Pein: Voyez-vous ça ?  
Hidan: Ouai.

Kakuzu hoche la tête.

Pein: Même si...

Hidan: Si quoi ?

Kakuzu: Vous pouvez tout essayer chef mais rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

Pein: Je ne crois pas, non.

Kakuzu: Si ! J'ai pas de point faible.

Konan: A part l'argent.

Kakuzu: Je ne veux pas que ce mot franchisse la barrière de ta bouche !

Pein sourire au coin: Et bien tu sais ce que je vais faire Kakuzu si tu n'y vas pas.

Kakuzu: Vous n'oseriez pas ?

Pein: Crois-tu ?

Kakuzu: Mais vous êtes d'une sadiquité inhumaine !

Pein: Je le sais c'est pour ça que je suis chef.

Hidan: Moi ! J'ai peur que vous me frappiez chef olala j'espère que vous n'allez pas le faire pour que je parte.

Pein: Tu peux toujours rêver je ne te frapperais jamais.

Hidan: Pas vous mais-

Pein: Ni moi ni Konan ni personne d'autres.

Hidan: Pff vous êtes chiants !

Pein: Je sais... Mais je peux très bien te faire subir les pires souffrances au monde seulement si...

Hidan: Si je pars voir la vielle ?

Pein: Oui.

Hidan: Vous dites bien les pires souffrances au monde ?

Pein: Oui.

Hidan: Vous allez me menotter me tirer par les cheveux me fouetter me gifler me mordre jusqu'au sang me faire crier me péné-

Pein: C'est bon, C'est bon j'ai compris oui !

Hidan: YOUHOU ! Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour allez rendre une petite visite à cette vielle, Kaku ?

Kakuzu complètement paniqué pour son argent: On a pas de temps à perdre, comme on dit le temps c'est de l'argent.

Une fois que les deux immortels soient partis.

Konan: Tu es vraiment sadique.

Pein: Plus que tu ne le crois.

À l'hôpital Hidan et Kakuzu passèrent à côté d'un homme qui avait le corps remplie d'hématomes.

Hidan mit une main sur l'épaule du pauvre blessé: T'as de la chance mon vieux.

Le pauvre blessé le regarda, perdu.

En arrivant dans la chambre de la vielle, ils la trouvèrent avec plein de tuyaux, plâtrée, bref une momie complète.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger ; seulement ses yeux étaient visibles et elle semblait dormir.

L'immortel et l'avare restèrent silencieux à côté du lit en observant l'état de leur victime...

Hidan: Putain ! Fallait qu'elle s'endorme l'autre ! On la réveille ?

Kakuzu: Non faut pas perdre plus de temps, on est venus c'est l'essentiel et puis Pein n'en saura rien.

Hidan: Pas bête.

D'un seul coup, la vielle ouvrit grand ses yeux, presque exorbités, et cria:

Vielle: SAKARO AOTA NAKAMY ANYOBA, SUSHI MASHUTA !

Elle soupira et mourut, sous les yeux exorbités des deux coéquipiers. Ils se regardèrent marchèrent lentement vers la sortie et coururent de toutes leurs forces vers le QG.

Pein: Quoi que vous fassiez, c'est des conneries !

Konan: Vous auriez du rester ici !

Hidan: QUOI ? MAIS C'EST VOUS QUI NOUS AVEZ FORCÉS !

Kakuzu: Et on a rien fait.

Itachi: C'est vrais d'après leurs histoires ils ont rien fait chef.

Deidara: Ou bien c'est vos gueules qui lui ont fait peur.

Pein: Hum... En y réfléchissant bien vous n'avez rien fait de mal.

Kakuzu: Vous voyez.

Hidan: Mais avant de mourir elle a dit un truc incompréhensible.

Konan: Comment ça ?

Hidan: Et bien juste avant de mourir elle a crié ses dernières paroles.

Kakuzu: SAKARO AOTA NAKAMY ANYOBA, SUSHI MASHUTA !

Hidan: Vous savez ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

Konan blanchit et Pein tomba dans les pommes.

Tobi: CHEF ! Tobi est un good boy il va vous faire du bouche à bouche pour vous réveiller.

Hidan: Quoi ?

Konan: Ce que cette femme a dit juste avant de mourir c'est...

Kakuzu: C'est ?

Konan:..."Vous marchez sur mon tuyau d'oxygène connards"...

Hidan: Ah...

Kakuzu: ...Je suis sûr qu'elle parlait à toi.

Konan: Même sans le vouloir... Vous causez des catastrophes..

* * *

J'espère que ce grand n'importe quoi vous a plus x) et a bientôt pour de nouveaux one-shot !


End file.
